Retos Del Pokeconcurso: el mejor spriter
Reto 1 (individuales) (Hasta el 25/02/13) Todo aquel que no presente el sprite sera descalificado Como todos savemos toda region/dex deve tener iniciales, y esos iniciales son de tres tipos basicos, FUEGO AGUA y HIERBA, cada participante devera escoger 1 de estos 3 tipos y hecer un fakemon inicial con dichos tipos, es opcional si quieren hacerle las evoluciones (les dara mas puntos) Calificaciones: se calificara el sprite,el tiempo de entrega, y los rasgos opcionales (en este caso las evoluciones) Bueno Que empieze la fiesta. Haumea~: Archivo:Berneaf.pngArchivo:Arvohma.pngArchivo:Fahyvit.png Berneaf > Arvohma > Fahyvit Archivo:Tipo_Planta.gif + Archivo:Tipo_veneno.gif (Veneno sólo en la última evolución) Stareus: Archivo:Aerork_Sprite.png Puffle: center It's Noire, the fire starter of my second region. I don't know if I will do the evolutions right now. Victini356: Shinxyena Archivo:Shinxyena_Sprite.png Tipo: Archivo:Tipo_fuego.gif Xoxo Gossip Girl: TheMartin00: Golden Minccino: Franminero: Onoby archivo:Onobysprite.png Tipo:archivo:Tipo_Planta.gif Evolución: Onorand left Tipo:archivo:Tipo_Planta.gif Evolución: Onotrik left Tipo:archivo:Tipo_Planta.gifarchivo:Tipo_eléctrico.gif Hydreigonsoad: Fisheo Lioscado Haileon Archivo:Fisheo.png Archivo:Lioscado.png Archivo:Haileon.png Tipo: Archivo:Tipo_agua.gif Tipo: Archivo:Tipo_agua.gif/Archivo:Tipo_veneno.gif Tipo: Archivo:Tipo_agua.gif/Archivo:Tipo_veneno.gif Esta inspirado en un pez león. Las evoluciones la subo después serán de agua/veneno, hecho totalmente a mano sin ninguna parte. La ultima evolucion no me salia y tube que utilizar a arcanine. Sagradaophanimon: Archivo:Firenter_sprite.pngArchivo:Tipo_Fuego.png Se llama Firenter, se basa en un farol, antiguamente cuando no existia la electricidad, muchos entrenadores Pokémon al comenzar su viaje escojian a Firenter, para que les alumbrase en las cuevas oscuras. PD: no le he echo evolucion, por ya me costo lo suyo Firenter solo xD make it shine!! when you can (discusión) 17:27 24 feb 2013 (UTC) Psychic-boss70: ZoeDreams: Archivo:Planfox.png Planfox Tipo:Archivo:Tipo_Planta.gif Evolución: Archivo: Setfox.png Setfox Tipo: Archivo: Tipo_planta.gif Evolución: Archivo:Foxmed.pngFoxmed Tipo:Archivo:Tipo_Planta.gif Y siniestro solo que no me sale el icon Spadin21: Reto 2 (hasta el 29/02/13) Es hora de invertir todo, a que me refiero con eso?. si exacto van a tomar un pokemon de un tipo cualquiera y van a cambierle el tipo (basicamente) por el contrario Por Ej: toman a charmander y lo hacen de agua :D Mas facil imposible, bueno haora a CREAR... Haumea: Archivo:Toldoch.png Toldoch Archivo:Tipo_fuego.gif Archivo:Tipo_roca.gif Está basado en Vanillite y es una antorcha. Puffle: center It's a Fighting Type Reuniclus. Hope you like it. :D Psy: Spadin21: FISAUR Archivo:Fisaur.png Sagri: Archivo:Finneon_tipo_fuego.png Tipo:Archivo:Tipo_Fuego.png Es un finneon, cambiado de tipo Agua a Fuego, su contrario ZoeDreams: Archivo: Plant-Squirtle.png Es un squirtle, está basado en una piña, su pecho tiene varias hierbas simulando una piña y el pelo de la cabeza también. Me esforzé todo lo que pude pero aún así me quedó muy mal Tipo: Archivo: Tipo_planta.gif Franminero: archivo:Dethita.png Dethita Tipo: archivo:Tipo_lucha.gif Evoluciona: archivo:Dethorita.png Dethorita Tipo: archivo:Tipo_lucha.gifarchivo:Tipo_eléctrico.gif Evoluciona: Dethotelle archivo:Dethotelle.png Tipo: archivo:Tipo_lucha.gifarchivo:Tipo_eléctrico.gif Hydre: Archivo:Krokorok_contrario.png Archivo:Tipo agua.gif Archivo:Tipo lucha.gif me quedo feo, en especial los ojos Victini: Mighxray Archivo:Mightxray_Sprite.png Tipo: Archivo:Tipo_fuego.gif Archivo:Tipo_electrico.gif Golden Miccino: TheMartin00: Xoxo Gossip girl Starceus: Archivo:Magfi.png Reto 3 (individuales) Hasta el 03/03/13 Muuuuy bien y ahora pasamos de fakes a trainers, ustedes aran un trainer que sea identico a ustedes :D Si los hacen con la ropa que tienen puesta ese dia sumaran mas puntos :D Y ahora..... A CREEEEEAR. Haumea: Franminero: archivo:Francisco.gif Nombre: Francisco Tipo: archivo:Tipo_psíquico.gifarchivo:Tipo_fantasma.gif Spadin21: Archivo:Azulina_Sprite.PNG Sagri: Archivo:Elena_psrimavera_sprite.png Puffle: Vik: Martin00: Archivo:Martin_(LVMP).png Hydre: Archivo:Urami.png Soy yo, trae la ropa que estoy usando en este instante camisa de manga larga color negro con rayas grises, una playera roja, pantalones negros y zapatos rojos, traigo la mochila puesta ya que acabo de llegar de la escuela. ZoeDreams: Archivo: Angy.png Lo puse en mi perfil pero lo acabo de hacer, soy ¡yooooo! :P Reto 3 (grupal) Hasta el 07/03/13 En este reto deveran hacer un fake con su evolucion (2 en caso de Vik Puff y Sagri) y ese fake devera ser de un tipo echo por ustedes. Zoedreams y Haumea: Spadin y Franminero: Hydre y Martin Vik, Puff y Sagri Manau, kad ne tik sukurti naują tipo bandymą, nežinau, jei mano komandos taip, tačiau šio bandymo laiko mane, jei aš turiu sukurti, tipą. † Amen Fashion, On the Roadway † 22:54 6 mar 2013 (UTC) Postadah ~ No intenten usar el Traductor de Google, ya que me he fijado y no lo traduce bien c; Categoría:Concursos Categoría:Concurso Categoría:Concurso con usuarios